In some existing provider networks, dynamic resource partitions, for example to allow for additional storage or input/output (“I/O”) resources for a client's application(s), are implemented in order to scale the platform resources in response to demands. A partitioning process may include duplicating one or more host groups. When partitioning, some existing systems require duplication of one or more replica hosts and election of a new leader replica—for example by a consensus algorithm—among the duplicates. This election process uses additional system resources and may cause a noticeable slowdown in performance of various aspects of the system. A lower-overhead solution to replicating replica hosts groups during partitioning is desirable.
While embodiments are described herein by way of example for several embodiments and illustrative drawings, those skilled in the art will recognize that the embodiments are not limited to the embodiments or drawings described. It should be understood, that the drawings and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit embodiments to the particular form disclosed, but on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used herein are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to), rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean including, but not limited to.